


Когда мир перевернется

by Lim_sorgo, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [16]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, OOC / Out of Character, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: После попытки /вырезано цензурой/ Райнер попадает в лечебницу, где слишком сильно проникшийся к нему доктор пытается помочь ему. Райнер в состоянии крайнего отчаяния, и его мозг цепляется за любые иллюзии.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Eren Yeager
Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132586
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Когда мир перевернется

Он сидит на своей кровати у окна, смотрит пустыми глазами вниз, во двор, явно ничего там не видя. Руки сложены на коленях, как у глубокого старика, и скрючены, словно разбитые подагрой. Кажется, что он отрешился от реального мира и не слышит, что творится вокруг, но он поворачивает голову к вошедшему — и взгляд сразу же становится осмысленным.

— Снова пришли поговорить, доктор?

— Как вы сегодня, господин Браун?

Он усмехается, точно услышав что-то невероятно забавное.

— Еще жив, к сожалению.

Их беседы похожи одна на другую, и обсуждают они постоянно одного и того же человека — Эрена Йегера, солдата вражеской армии. Но началось это не сразу, поначалу из пациента и слова было не вытянуть. Постепенно он раскрылся, и чем больше рассказывал, тем сильнее доктор жалел, что преуспел. Все эти откровения оказались слишком крамольными — он обязан был сообщить о них, но всё медлил — ведь тогда его подопечного моментально бы устранили. И тот понял, прекрасно понял, что может довериться. Что доктор никому ничего не расскажет. Что ему можно поведать всё.

— О чем хотите поговорить сегодня?

Дежурный вопрос. Он всегда хочет говорить только об одном. Об одном человеке. И сейчас как будто продолжает свой прерванный в прошлый визит доктора монолог. Говорит быстро, сумбурно, перескакивает с одного на другое, но постепенно успокаивается, и речь его становится более связной.

— Эрен настолько яркий, настолько живой — его невозможно не любить, понимаете? Я держался, сколько мог, боролся с собой и своими желаниями изо всех сил, но в итоге проиграл. — Он горько улыбается. — Как же я жалок. Только сделал ему больнее в сотни раз. Одно меня утешает: он намного сильнее других. Меня сломало почти сразу. Его не сломает никогда. Я всегда хотел быть таким, как он, таким же сильным, решительным. Несомневающимся. — Тут его лицо на мгновение — всего на миг — оживает. — Мне нельзя было это делать. Нельзя было влюбляться в него.

Он снова смотрит в окно и словно уходит в себя, забыв, что не один в палате. Когда он так замыкается, его нужно подтолкнуть, вернуть к беседе. Доктор не хочет спрашивать об этом, но понимает, что иначе не получится. И сдается:

— Как у вас началось?

— Я согласился его обучать — по ночам, наедине. Сначала с нами ходил Берти, а потом я уговорил его оставаться в казарме, побольше спать. 

Доктор хочет услышать про товарищей пациента, но тот говорит о них неохотно, отделывается общими фразами. Ему больно вспоминать их, но, похоже, Эрена вспоминать еще больнее — и именно поэтому он не может молчать о нем. Постоянно мучает себя, вскрывая заново глубокую рану.

— Мы проводили вдвоем ночь за ночью, и он был слишком близко, постоянно касался меня — не только физически. Его слова цепляли меня изнутри, мы словно были знакомы с рождения, росли вместе и понимали друг друга с полувзгляда. Скоро нам уже не нужны были слова. Он кивал, улыбался — и я понимал, чего он хочет. Я купился на эту близость. Глупо, правда? Но у меня ни с кем раньше не получалось так сблизиться.

Эти воспоминания как будто освещают его изнутри. В глазах, в выражении лица появляется так много тепла и любви, что доктору неловко смотреть на него. И не хочется прерывать, сбивать с мысли — но он должен.

— А как же Бертольт Гувер?

— Берти? Понимаете, мы ведь были конкурентами. Боролись за место под солнцем для наших семей. Пока до нас дошло, что мы на одной стороне, что сражаться друг с другом — безумие… Мы сошлись уже под конец. Да, мы были близки. Он мой друг. Ох, проклятье… Был моим другом. Но мы не сразу сдружились. Я был изгоем в нашей команде, меня винили в гибели Марселя, я сам себя винил и… Наверное, я не справился до сих пор. Со мной было нелегко. Анни и Берти — им было со мной нелегко. Но не Эрену. Эрен понимал меня с полуслова, смотрел прямо в глаза — и я не видел в его взгляде осуждения, презрения. Он улыбался мне — и я забывал обо всем. О своем долге, о задании, о матери. О Берти и об Анни, за которых нес ответственность. Это самое ужасное. Но, проклятье, я не уверен, что жалею. Я был счастлив с ним. И понял это только сейчас. Тогда я уверял себя, что просто использую его. Ну, знаете…

— Я понял, не продолжайте.

— Да. Так вот. Самое жуткое, что у меня как-то получалось забыть, — что я убил его мать. Точнее, работал на тех, кто виновен в ее смерти. Но какая разница, правда? Я был с теми, кто призвал титанов на ее голову. А после я погубил многих его друзей. Одному переломал кости, чтобы он не мог двигаться. Знаете, как это выглядело? Парень превратился в безвольный, вопящий кусок еще разумной плоти. Вообразите — готовое угощение для тупого монстра, который охотно принял мой щедрый дар. И однажды мне пришлось сказать Эрену, глядя в глаза, что всё это сделал я.

Доктор непроизвольно ежится, точно в палате вдруг похолодало. Привычный запах лекарств становится сильнее.

— Не представляю, как вы могли…

— Да, я сам не знаю, как смог всё это выдать. Пожалуй, тогда я ненадолго сошел с ума. Потерял рассудок. Отключился. Называйте, как хотите. Но я сказал — и всё закончилось. Волшебство пропало. Он смотрел на меня с ужасом, с ненавистью. С презрением. В тот момент я его потерял.

После такого неудивительно попытаться разом покончить со всем. Он еще долго продержался, этот считающий себя слабым паренек из гетто.

— Я чувствую, что есть что-то еще, — выждав, говорит доктор. — Что вы к чему-то ведете, господин Браун.

— Я подумал, вы мне поможете. Решите одну задачу. Сам я уже всю голову сломал. Когда мы говорили в последний раз, я ни на что не надеялся, ничего не спрашивал, но он понял без слов. Он сказал, что мы снова будем вместе, когда мир перевернется. Что это может означать?

— Возможно, эвфемизм для «никогда»?

Доктор сомневается, что Эрен на самом деле произнес эти странные слова. Зачем ему было оставлять хоть иллюзорный шанс на прощение предавшему его человеку? Нет, объяснение тут простое — эта фраза родилась в больном сознании Райнера, который мечтал уцепиться за что угодно — за любую обманку, — лишь бы не признавать, что всё закончилось навсегда. 

— Нет, если бы Эрен хотел сказать «никогда», так бы и сказал. Это что-то значит! Он что-то имел в виду! Это послание, ключ!

— Он мог не вкладывать никакого смысла, это просто слова…

— Нет! — орет Райнер, потом тише повторяет: — Нет. Я видел его в тот момент. Это не пустые слова. Он хотел дать мне что-то понять. Тут должен быть какой-то смысл, просто я не могу его найти! Что значит «когда мир перевернется»? Помогите мне понять, доктор! Вы должны мне помочь! Что это означает? В чем смысл? Что Эрен хотел мне сказать?!

Он опять кричит, полностью изменившись в лице — в его выражении нет и следа осознанности. Пара рослых санитаров уже спешит к ним. На измененных успокоительное действует слабее, чем на обычных людей, но спасибо, что все-таки действует. После укола Райнер проваливается в шаткий, тревожный сон. Глазные яблоки дергаются под тонкими веками, зубы скрипят, дрожат руки и ноги.

Он безнадежен, единственный выход — доложить военным, что его можно списывать со счетов.

— Сообщите, когда он придет в себя, — велит доктор.

Вероятно, что-то еще можно сделать. Доктор не спит до утра в поисках решения, но его постоянно отвлекает звучащий в голове голос Райнера, спрашивающий: «Что же значит «когда мир перевернется»?» Полное изменение всех существующих порядков? Людей? Что за ответ нашло измученное сознание Райнера на вопрос, могут ли они с Эреном снова быть вместе, что должно измениться для этого? Как им перестать быть врагами? Но чем больше доктор думает, тем очевиднее ему становится, что выхода нет.

Наконец его зовут в палату Райнера.

Тот возбужден, как никогда, глаза ярко блестят.

— Сегодня ночью ко мне приходил Берти! — спешит поделиться он, не дожидаясь вопросов и приветствий. — И сказал, что скоро мир перевернется! 

Пальцы у доктора немеют, по загривку ползет холодок.

— Значит, Эрен снова будет со мной! Уже недолго осталось!

Заключение в руках у доктора ледяное и колет кожу. Но совесть наконец-то замолкает, ведь теперь понятно — это лучший выход. Даже смерть в пасти свежеобращенного титана лучше, чем это безумие.

Люди не перестанут ненавидеть и убивать друг друга. Мир не изменится. У Эрена и Райнера нет будущего.

«Даже если все устои и порядки мира вдруг перевернутся с ног на голову, сделанного не исправить».

Страдает ли Эрен так же сильно? Как и когда перевернется его мир? Всего этого доктор не знает, и единственное, что он может сделать сейчас, — избавить от боли своего пациента.


End file.
